You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by Jalusk
Summary: Life as the deadliest Bounty Hunter was a life of boredom and tedium interrupted by brief interludes of terror and panic. But for Boba Fett, that's just another day on the job. But recently, someone's been trying to eliminate the last Fett, and Boba is gonna find out who they are and is going to make them pay.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction, going for a less serious Boba who can still complete the job but laugh while he does it. Please review and tell me what you think and what I can change.**

 **Chapter One- Another Job**

Boba Fett really hated it when they ran, it just made the job so much more _extra_. A couple minutes of running and painting to be ended by pleading and the sharp bark of blaster fire, when it could have been so much more civilized. This particular job was no different than the hundreds of others Boba had completed. Go to the planet, contact locals about the whereabouts of the target, and then go and complete the contract, the only change between the jobs was how many graves had to be dug.

This particular assignment involved a Durosian by the name of 'Shade' who skipped out on a payment to Jabba the Hutt, so Boba was here to either get the money or make sure he never crossed anyone again. To get Shade, Boba went to his regular contacts on Tatooine and found out Shade was in a safe house that was not even five kilometers away from the Hutt's palace.

Shade was packing his meager items into a bag when he heard a pounding sound come from the front of the warehouse. He only needed to grab his things and get to the spaceport where he could get passage off of Tatooine and away from Jaba, so he decided not to open the door and instead grabbed his stuff and exit the safe house by the back door.

What Shade did not realize was that the person that was pounding on the door was a street urchin who had been paid ten credits to pound at the door by a man in Mandalorian armor. So Shade made a huge mistake when he bolted out the back door and into the arms of the very person, he didn't want to see.

"Where do you think you're going," said a mechanical voice that caused Shade's legs to quiver and sweat to drip down his back. Shade looked up into the visor of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter and knew if he didn't do something quick he was carrion food.

At the same time, Boba knew he was going to have something quick if he wanted to stop his prey from running. "Now just wait a minute, don't do anything stupid and I won't have to kill you." Boba was actually impressed at how diplomatic he sounded, since the last time he tried to be diplomatic ended up with him running away from a cartel's guard Nexo after he had too much fun with a pair of Zeltron twins who happened to be the cartel's leaders daughters.

Shade wasn't really listening to what Boba said, so he made the mistake of kneeing the bounty hunter in the gut and running down the alley and around a corner. "Blast" yelled Boba as he sprinted after the Durosian, regretting letting him live in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, thanks.**

 **Chapter Two**

Shade really wasn't having a good time, running away from one of the most dangerous men in the was pretty sure he'd stepped in wookie poop and now his boots squelched with every step. He ran down a dark alleyway, trash littered both walls and graffiti was everywhere. Panting as he rounded the corner, Shade pressed his back against the wall and tried to quiet his jagged breathing so he could listen for the bounty hunter.

"Frack" though Shade, trying to come up with an idea that would get him out of this situation. He couldn't run to the main streets, Boba would get him before then, and even if he got there, no one would help him, he could hide in the alleyway and hope Boba passes him, but Boba probably has thermal vision in his helmet, so that only left one thing, sprint for the spaceport and hope he got there in time.

As he readied himself to start running, he heard a sound that many had heard and feared throughout the galaxy, the sound of Boba Fett's fiber cord whip disengaging from it's housing and flying through the air.

Shade began to run but it was too late, the whip wrapped around his right leg and pulled him off balance and towards the bounty hunter. "Please, please have mercy Boba, i'm just a simple man who couldn't support his family so I borrowed some money and now I can't pay it back and my family will starve without me." Blabbered Shade, saying anything that came to mind to try and dissuade the Mandalorian from his task.

"Yeah sure, save the lying for the afterlife, I did my research and know that you are a two-bit slaver who sold a sick product to Jabba and you couldn't pay him back, so here I am." Said Boba, as he reeled in his prey and prepared his EE-3 carbine rifle.

Shade had already wet himself and was trying to pull the fiber whip off of his legs but it was all for naught, Boba aimed his blaster at the Durosian's head and pulled the trigger, leaving a scorch mark in between Shades eyes.

Now all Boba had to do was take a picture of the Durosian as evidence for Jabba and he was done with the job.

When Boba got back to Slave-1, he pulled his helmet off and set course for Coruscant, knowing that the image he had sent to the Hutts would activate a transfer of 3,000 credits to his account, enough to buy him supplies to keep Slave-1 running for a couple more weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, I was wondering if you guys like these small chapters or would you enjoy it more if they were larger. As always read and review.**

 **Chapter Three**

Boba had a lot of secrets, one of those secrets was that he enjoyed spas, like really, who would think that a man who beat a wampa to death with its own leg would enjoy jasmine water and have someone massage his feet.

Right now, he was having a facial will his feet soaked in warm water, so he really wasn't prepared when a voice called out "goodnight Boba." Boba couldn't see because of the cucumbers on his eyes, but the voice sounded stressed, so he took his time pulling the cucumbers from his eyes.

The voice was coming from a young looking Rodain who had a blaster pointed at Boba, but Boba could see the antenna on top of the Rodians head were twitching and moving all over the place so he didn't think the Rodian would shoot him.

The two attendants that were massaging Boba had both run out of the room at the point, so it was just Boba and his would-be assassin. "Alright kid, what did I do to make you want to kill me?" Asked Boba, not really wanting to kill a kid who was probably scared out of his mind.

"You didn't do anything to me, but i've just got to do what i've gotta do." Replied the Rodian, gripping the blaster hard enough to make his knuckles white. "Ok just before you kill me, could you tell em who told you to kill me?" Said Boba.

"His name is Zul'Pa, and he said that you would be here and that I was supposed to say "Goodnight Boba" and kill you, honestly man I have nothing against you." Boba could tell from the teenager's voice that he really didn't want to kill anyone.

"I know you don't wanna kill me, so here's what we are going to do, you're gonna lead me to this Zul'Pa guy and then i'll let you go, sounds fair." Said Boba in what he thought was a reasonable tone. The Rodain was unsure at first but when Boba sat up and he could see his collection of scars, he nodded his head, yes, thinking anyone with that amount of experience could handle Zul'Pa.

"How are you involved with this guy anyway." Questioned Boba, wanting a little bit more knowledge before he goes headfirst into a firefight. "Well Zul'Pa bought me and my older sister when we were kids, he uses me for running messages and products."

"Why did he send you to kill me if he you have no experience with killing?" Asked Boba, not understanding the logic of the gangster choices, but then a thought came to him. "Of course, he knew you would fail, and when you did, you would tell me about him and then I would go to him." Really not that clever if you think about it, this ruse had been used on Boba several times so he knew what to do.

"So where is Zul'Pa?" Asked Boba, and he got his answer when the Rodain replied with "his hideout is down by the spaceport, warehouse 274."

"Ok kid, this is what you are gonna do, go and get your sister out of there, and then go to the bar at the end of the street, i'll meet you there when i'm done." Said the Bounty Hunter, who started to put his armor back on when he saw the teenager nod to him and run out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Alright you scum suckers!" Yelled Zul'Pa, "as soon as Fett gets the info out of Sek, then he's gonna come here, so you better get your asses ready! Check your blasters and make sure you are in position to ambush this piece of Druk." Scurrying to obey his commands, men ran to their positions and prepared themselves for the upcoming firefight.

Zul'Pa knew that Boba Fett was a paranoid psychopath, so he had his men stationed all around the warehouse floor in hidden locations. But unfortunately for the poor criminals in the warehouse, Boba Fett wasn't your average laserbrain bounty hunter.

The thugs' deaths were heralded by the sound of metal on metal as the sliding door of the warehouse groaned open against its sill. Three spheres rolled through the front door and came to the stop in the middle of the room. The thugs looked at them in confusion at first, until the spheres started to shine.

These spheres were not mere grenades, but Mandalorian Hunter Killers. The little robots were made for one reason, and one reason only: killing enemies. The activated spheres blasted off the ground and started to spin, dragging laser dots across the room and scanning for potential targets. Once they had made a 360 degree scan of the room, the spheres launched in different directions and started to shoot the thugs with lasers.

Seeing some of their comrades die, the remaining thugs dived behind cover or started to shoot at the Hunter Killers, but it made no difference. The Hunter Killers had been modified, equipped with flechette rounds. The little pieces of metal fired at supersonic speeds became death traps, entering the bodies and making the thugs less resemble humanoids and more like scrambled eggs.

The deadly rounds tore through the containers and ripped the thugs apart. Destruction and carnage covered the floor of the warehouse leaving only Zul'Pa and gangsters nearest him alive. Stunned and shaken, they cowered inside the shield they had deployed as soon as the warehouse doors had opened.

Now that his robots had done their job, Boba leaped through of a window near the top of the warehouse and landed in the center of the destruction. One of the dying criminals, surprised to see the bounty hunter appear so suddenly, shot off a stray blaster round that went wide of Boba by a couple of meters.

This shot, however poorly aimed it was, served as the catalyst required to make the remainder of the gangsters begin shooting at the bounty hunter. Throwing his body to the side, Boba was barely able to get himself behind a metal container before the blaster shots hit, leaving burns on the metal and cement floor amid the blood and debris. Shooting off a couple blasts from his EE-3 blaster, Boba charged a thermal detonator in his left hand and threw it over the container. The grenade exploded in the midst of the criminals and caused several of them to become mince meat, while the others were thrown away by the blast.

Now not being pinned down by fire, Boba aimed his rifle and shot in quick succession, taking down gangster after gangster until the only ones left were the crime lord's personal bodyguards and the boss himself. Zul'Pa, shocked at the sudden brutality and loss of life, screamed at one of his men to prepare the escape speeder in case they were unable to take down the bounty hunter.

Seeing one of the thugs run away, Boba waited a few seconds before priming the charges he had placed in the speeder out back, waiting to be detonated when the speeder was started. The reason Boba Fett wasn't dead yet in this dangerous line of work was because not only was he an amazing fighter, he was also an exceptional tactician. Boba prepared for all outcomes of a situation and had been gifted with the ability to formulate plans in the field. Unless it involved woman, then Boba was really screwed.

Firing their heavy blasters at Boba, the thugs slowly began to flank him to pin him down and finish him off, but their plan was in vain. Boba burst over the top of the container with his jetpack on full blast and his left arm extended. This was not for style points, but for another weapon in Boba's arsenal, his flame thrower. Hot plasma spit out of Boba Fett's arm gauntlet and latched onto several of the thugs, burning their flesh and searing their lungs.

Taking his blaster in his other hand, Boba started to blast at the thugs that were out of reach of the flamethrower, landing hits in vitals and in weak spots in armour. Landing, the bounty hunter saw that most of the enemy thugs were down for the count and the remaining ones were all grouped around their leader in a corner.

Approaching the terrified gangsters, Boba ignored their cries for mercy and mercilessly shot the remaining thugs in the face, stopping when he reached Zul'Pa.

"Now Zul'Pa, what would make you want to hurt little ol' me?" said Boba, grimly grinning. The whimpering crime lord made an ineffectual kick at Boba, who grabbed Zul'Pa by the ankle and dragged him to the center of the warehouse.


End file.
